A Dead Mans Wife
by xxMarchHarexx
Summary: We've all wondered what happened to Skulduggery's wife. This is my idea. DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Skulduggery Pleasant series. Even if I wish I did...
1. Chapter 1

A Dead Mans Wife

_Scarlett Cross_

"Ow! Mum, I pricked my finger again." My beautiful five year old daughter complained.

"Here," I placed my hands over hers, "Like this." I showed her how to work the needle through the fabric the proper way.

"You're much better at this than me." She whined.

"Don't be sullen. You're still learning. Be patient." I stroked her long brown hair, the same shade as her fathers. Thinking of him made my heart fly and sink at the same time. I missed him with every fibre of my being but just thinking of him made me happy. I longed for the day this war would be over and we could be a family again. I didn't think that day would come soon though.

There was a crash and then a shriek outside the window and I placed embroidery on the table next to me. I pulled the curtain back slightly and gaped at what I saw. China Sorrows, dressed impeccably, was striding through the street towards our house, followed by a hoard of sorcerers. Fire and shadows swirled around them, leaving destruction in their path. I let the curtain fall back in place and turned to Ashling.

"We have to go." I told her. She set her embroidery down beside mine and stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing, everything's going to be fine," I reassured her, "But we have to leave now." I hurried her towards the back door. She followed me out into the forest behind our house.

"Come on," I whispered, "We have to run." And I started to jog beside her, gathering my skirts in my hands.

"Scarlett, I know you're in here. Listen, we can make this painless. Don't fight and it will be over quickly." China called through the trees. Ashling stumbled next to me and I pulled her to her feet, quickening my pace.

"Mum," She whispered "What's going on?"

"Shh, just keep running. Everything's going to be fine." I calmed her. We came to a hill surrounded by trees on all sides but clear in the middle. We began climbing when I heard them burst from the trees behind us. Ashling shrieked and I hurried her up the hill.

"There you are! Come down from there. You can't expect me to ruin my hair chasing you can you?" China voice carried up to us on the top of the hill as she began to ascend it. I positioned Ashling behind me and prepared for a fight. China smiled and the other sorcerers fanned out behind her, climbing the hill with her. She waved a hand though and they stopped climbing. "She's mine." She growled out in her pretty voice.

"If I say run, you run ok?" I whispered to Ashling.

"No, no." She whispered back shaking her head.

"No, you leave me and run." I told her, never taking my eyes off China still steadily climbing. I clicked my fingers, summoning flame. She reached the top quickly and stood before me, tapping the now exposed symbols on her arms. Her hands began to glow a blue that was almost white and it was getting brighter, forming a ball in her hands. I pushed Ashling a little farther away from me and China lunged, throwing the two balls of light at me. I couldn't dodge the balls and her so I let her tackle me to the ground. The flames in my hands extinguished and I rolled us over so I was on top, using her momentum against her. I punched her twice in the face before she pushed me off. I scrambled to my feet, summoning flames and throwing them towards her before she had time to recover. China dodged them and regained her balance. I tried to push at the air but she threw balls of light at me. I dodged one but the other took me in the shoulder, and I stumbled. My arm went numb almost instantly, the warmth spreading from my shoulder out. I crouched in a fighting stance and pushed at the air with my good arm to throw her of balance before throwing one more flame at her. It brushed passed her face a burnt off a part of her long dark hair. I smiled a little at that. If I was going down, at least I took some of her beauty with me. But I wasn't going down. I would fight her and keep my daughter safe. I flung myself at her before she had time to recover and punched her in the nose. She aimed a boot footed kick at my knee and when I collapsed, another at my head. I dodged and tripped her over, coming up on top of her again. I punched her in the nose again, a steady stream of blood forming down her face. She flipped us and noticed my limp arm, hanging by my side. She shoved her fingers into my shoulder until it popped and I cried out in pain. Her hands encircled my neck. I turned my head and noticed two booted feet next to my head. Ashling's boots.

"Run!" I choked out. After a little hesitation the boots turned and left, sprinting into the forest. I pushed the worry out of my head, focusing on the fight. My little girl was tough. I shoved my hand into China's face, trying to push her off me. I got some momentum under me and rolled us a few times until I was on top with her hands still around my neck. Black spots were starting to dot my vision. I pried her fingers from my neck and punched her in the face three time before I realised she was aiming another ball of light at my chest. I tried to roll off her but it was too late. The light hit me straight in the chest and I fell back off her. The numbness spread through my chest and my breathing slowed. I worried I would pass out. China pulled me to my knees and punched me across the jaw once, snapping my head to the side. From that angle I could watch as a female sorcerer I didn't know dragged a screaming Ashling from the forest.

"No." I whispered.

"Oh but yes, Scarlett. I told you. This could have been painless." She shook her head, her perfect hair now a mess and singed on one side. But watching my daughter struggle in the arms of the unknown mage I couldn't even feel proud for ruining her perfect image. I turned just in time to see her boot flying towards my head. I lay on my back as the blackness consumed me, praying to keep my daughter safe.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I don't normally write the depressing stuff but well… this one kind of caught me. I am now hooked on the depressing stuff thanks to Mackinaw Weasel. If you like the depressing stuff too, check out their story 'How It Ends.' There might be another chapter to this, the one where Skulduggery dies but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you'd read it…This author's note is really long sooo… If you review you are the stuff awesome is made of!**


	2. Chapter 2

A dead man's wife chapter 2

I could barely breath. I ran through the castle, not feeling a thing. No guilt, no anger. Nothing for the army of men I had led to their deaths to get inside the gates and nothing for my best friend I had left fighting a hoard of hollow men just seconds ago. I had to save them. There was no other option. I had to get my family back. My beautiful girls. It was my fault they were in this situation. I should have kept them safe. I should never have left them. I navigated them twisting maze of corridors on instinct alone, trying to find the right room before it as too late. I had an overwhelming sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. I would never reach them. But I didn't stop. I couldn't let myself feel or the realization of what I'd done would sink in. I burst through a huge set of double doors and I allowed myself a brief flare of relief. I'd found the right room. Serpine stood in the centre, dressed in armour. To his left was my beautiful Scarlett. Her long red hair was tangled with clumps of blood and dirt and her dress was torn and bloody. She cradled an unconscious Ashling in her arms. The emotions I kept carefully locked away burst through their confines and flooded me. Guilt, rage and the tiniest sliver of hope. That last was the most dangerous. I turned a feral glare on Serpine and he smiled.

Without a word he raised the gun in his left hand and shot Ashling in the head. Scarlett shrieked. I went numb. My stomach dropped into my feet and I struggled to draw in a breath. Her life was gone so quickly it was like my brain couldn't process what my eyes had just witnessed. My one thought was at least she hadn't seen it, hadn't felt any fear before the bullet took her. If nothing else, I could be glad for that. His grin got wider as he walked around the growing pool of blood and aimed the gun at Scarlett. Her green eyes met mine, shiny with unshed tears. I knew her enough to know that she wouldn't cry. She was too brave, too full of pride.

"I love you." She whispered. I cried out and rushed forth but it was too late. The gun sounded. Her limp body fell over our daughters, her hair mixing with the blood spreading across the floor. I ran towards Serpine, grabbing the first weapon I saw, a silver dagger, glinting in the low light of the room. I raised my hand, about to slash his throat while he just stood there, when my arm froze. A burning pain spread through it down into my chest. I fell to my knees with my heart beating erratically., trying to push out the poison. From the dagger

"Ah Skulduggery, part of me didn't really believe you would fall for such a cheap trick." Serpine chuckled. "Of course, I'm overjoyed that you have."

The burning was spreading. My heart was slowing and I could feel my life draining away. This was not how I was meant to die. It should have been heroically, in battle, after saving the day. Not failing miserably and watching my world collapse around my feet. But even as I thought that, willed myself to live, the world was fading. I was dying. I slumped to my side and my breathing slowed. The burning was eating me from the inside out but I refused to make a sound. Scarlett had died strong. I would too. I breathed in deep, a struggle though it was as sweat rolled down my forehead. I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard before the pain became too much was Serpine's high cackling laugh.

**SO! Were you happy with the way it ended? I was. Tell me what you think! Oh and if anyone knows a good story about Skul and his wife, let me know :) Thanks to Amy and ****Ignis Recreant**** who reviewed. You guys are the best. **

**-XXMarchHare7XX**


End file.
